Escapes
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WORKED, PROCEED WITH THIS ACKNOWLEDGMENT. Escapes provide a motive for players to seek out completing certain objectives in order to escape the Isle and beat the session. There are 4 endings that can be completed currently, with each ending holding a different level of difficulty to accomplish. With time and familiarization however, these escapes can become relatively easy to complete. Boat The Boat ending is an alternative Plane ending, with the need to gather parts for an out-of-commissioned vehicle, in this case, a fishing boat at the Docks. This ending, however, requires a lot more traversing of the Isle, which can take long enough for “new obstacles“ to appear. Essentials for Escape: Level 2 key card, Decoy Module, and Fuel. This ending can allow only 5 people to escape the Isle, however, if a decoy module isn’t onboard at departure, the escape will fail to the Sea Monster, who’ll desecrate the boat and eat everyone who falls into the sea. * First, your main priority is to get the Level 2 key card before day 2 starts or you'll risk getting sniped/shot at if you sleep on the wrecked ship. (Spawn point.) * Go to the Generators. Pick up the fuse in the guard house and put it in the generator beside it, then click the lever. The fuse must be placed such that the warehouse is powered. * Travel to the Warehouse. Go to the building with the powered gate and pick up Fuel. * Next, make your way to the Bridge. Make sure you are on the side of the bridge with the cave, then enter it. Turn left at the T section and proceed while sticking to the right. You should eventually enter a cave with flowing water and small island in the center with the Level 2 key card. * Go back to the surface and travel back to the spawn point. Use the level 2 key card and open the door to the ship. Grab a decoy module and head to the docks. If it's getting late, stop at the nearest building you can find and wait until morning. * When you arrive at the docks, place the decoy module at the right side of the ship. It'll auto-deploy itself later. Add the fuel in and sit tight. * Known bug where players sitting outside doesn't receive badge and teleporting near the island(in the sea) after completing escape correctly. * The boat's model seems to be based off of a Fish Cutter/Tugboat. Facility The Facility ending yields the second highest risk factor out of all the other endings, with the various traps inside the Facility to either slow down or halt the player's progression. Familiarization of the Facility's layout however can prove these traps ineffective and thus make this ending very straightforward and even easy to achieve with the right preparation. Essentials: Powered Observatory (fuse), a weapon/level 3 key-card/master bypass console/ballistic vest. This ending can allow an unlimited number of players to escape, and the escape will remain open for the rest of the game after being activated. * Your first priority should be powering the Observatory because you will need a series of numbers to be able to escape. * Head up to the observatory once it's powered, then scroll on the computer until you find a series of numbers, write them down somewhere or in your notes by pressing M. * After that, either head to the radio station for the 4 digit code (again writing the code in your notes) and going in the hole under the buildings near the docks, or find your way to the facility through the cave network. (TIP: As soon as you enter the caves via cave entrance near observatory always head right and you will come across the facility.) * Descend the stairs until you see a long corridor, going through this will shut both the door behind and in front of you, the only way to escape is through the vent in the corridor by clicking it until it opens. * Once you are in the vent find your way to the exit and if you have a level 3 key card which can be found from killing Mercenaries you can deactivate the traps or you can do it the harder way with all the traps on. You can also hack the L3 keycard door with a master bypass console if you don't want to take any risks. * If you decide to face the L3 keycard door and go left, you will encounter a tripwire that you must jump over and/or defuse. The room has military spawners inside so you may find something useful inside there. * If you decide to face the L3 keycard door and go right (which is the path you must take to go further into the facility), you will come across a gap in the floor. Approaching this causes a large piece of metal to come down and it will kill you if it touches you, so bait it out and then wait for it to go back up before crossing. * After this gap in the floor, you will see a hallway that appears empty. However, if you walk down the middle of it, a turret will appear on the opposite-facing wall and shoot you. To avoid this, you must hug one of the walls until you make it to the end of the hallway. * After the hallway and room with crates, you will come across a new room with a catwalk. In the far side of the room, however, there is an auto-turret that fires at you if it sees you (takes 1 second to activate after spotting you). To deal with this, the best strategy is to use a sniper or long range weapon and shoot the turret from a safe distance to disable it. * Your next path will have to be the left wing (otherwise called the A wing) after the catwalk. After walking through the A-wing, you will come across a small room with lockers and some monitors; this room also contains another trip wire that you must jump over and/or deactivate. * After you pass the trip wire, you will eventually make it to the large black room with a button that allows you to enable access to the B wing. After clicking this button, return to the catwalk and see that the B wing is now accessible. * There is another tripwire immediately as you approach the door to B wing. Before you enter the B wing, it should be known that there is a second auto turret in the corner of the B wing just to the right of the entrance. To disable this, the best strategy is to use a shotgun or another high damage or fast firing weapon to take it out. To be safe, it is recommended that you use a ballistic vest to avoid death, though it is possible to take out the turret without taking damage if you are fast enough. * After you take out the final auto turret, you should be safe to proceed. At the far end of the B wing, there are 2 final rooms. The left room contains the computer terminal where you input the number code you found at the observatory. Once the code is inputted, click the center button to activate the portal. * After the portal is activated, head to the portal room to use it so you can escape. The portal can take an unlimited amount of players to escape. * The facility has various traps inside, you should be careful while discovering it. At your first run, show a lot care, watch all the corners, check lower walls for tripwires. Plane The Plane ending is an easy, beginner ending with the least amount of risk for the gathering of parts for an out-of-commissioned plane. Essentials: Plane steering wheel, plane wheel, propeller, and fuel. This ending can only allow only 2 people to escape the Isle. * Head to the generators and activate warehouse power with the fuse that is always in the guard house. * Next, head to the warehouses. On your way to the warehouses, stop by the cabin by the water, as there is a chance that the steering wheel spawns inside of it. * Once you are at the warehouse, enter the powered warehouse and pick up the steering wheel (if it wasn't in the cabin). * Now enter the powered warehouse and pick up the propeller that is always sitting next to the stack of tires. *You can either pick up a plane wheel from the powered warehouse or head to the plane and pick up the plane wheel from within the shed that is next to the plane (it always spawns there). *Now that you have all 3 parts, place them on the plane and sit in the pilot's seat. *Now you can go fly off into the sunset! The Truth The most extensive of all the endings, the Truth ending yields the most risk, time, and essentials to complete. The true escape, click here to see the full guide. This ending can allow an unlimited number of players to escape, and the escape will remain open for the rest of the game after being activated.Category:Escapes